


Morning biscuit

by Chestnutcream



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 成年人的醉酒还乡和未成年人的睚眦必报×摘要什么的都是骗人的鬼
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 1





	Morning biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> 想写东西，又总是很焦虑  
> 码字全靠感情波动  
> 所以只管完成，不管质量  
> 完成即胜利
> 
> 复健甜饼  
> 果然还是青少年好搞

“所以说你打算做个不负责任的混蛋。”Freddy用鼻孔出气，眼睛又瞪大了一圈，“就这么把它丢给我了嗯？Billy Batson，当初你可不是这么承诺的。”

“拜托，就今天，球队要庆祝，我至少要去露个面。就在两个街区外，Ash——ley家，你知道的。我争取在五小时内回来。”

Billy快速瞄了眼表，一边皱着眉头往身上套着终于在床缝找到的夹克，一边“let's say真挚”地在Freddy额头上留下一个吻。

交往初期的吻拥有融化一切的魔力。Freddy的心有些动摇但他的语气没有，尖牙利嘴是他的武器，如果他把他的醋坛子一脚踹翻还补了两蹄子，那他也得带着一身酸味去“享受”他的派对。

“噢——Ash——————ley啊，她的父母给她起名的时候一定打了个很大的哈欠。”嗤笑，白眼，阴阳怪气，“好吧，你去吧，就这么把我和这孩子丢在家。但话说在前面，你跟漂亮大长腿拉拉队长结婚之前我会让我的律师把你的内裤都扒下来作为我”Freddy指向缩在纸箱里眼神无辜的小可爱，“还有它的赡养费的。”

Billy笑出声音，快速地把Freddy搂进怀里揉了几把，眼神柔软的就像他的卷发。

“不要这么孩子气，我很快就回来。”

“我还有一个月才成年！我就应该孩子气！”

门已经关上了。另头隐约传来愉悦的低笑和跑下楼梯的声音。

Freddy感觉自己应该继续生气，他有足够的理由生气，Billy is a big ass但为什么自己会笑，妈的他现在开始生自己气了。

他小心翼翼地把小奶狗抱出来放到腿上。它的前爪还无力地搭垂着，纱布包裹的地方又隐隐透出血色。他从书包侧兜掏了两块偷买的肉干递到它嘴边。小东西的尾巴开始摇得像八级大风中的旗帜。

“Oh,great.”Freddy叹气，“You're more like me you poor little thing.We're both easy.”

说着话他又多喂了一块给它，轻轻拍了拍它的小脑袋。

“至少以后挑男人的眼光好点。”

结果混蛋Billy晚上十一点才回来。

还是酒驾。

说真的，哪个超级英雄会在喝大了之后变身用超能力飞回家，最后还撞在家旁边的树上？

那会Freddy正在床上烙饼，每两分钟看一眼墙上散发荧光绿色的表，往左翻骂一句不负责任，往右翻骂一句不讲信用，最后看着没人躺着的上铺床板大骂他个放着新婚丈夫独自在家半夜不归在外花红酒绿的渣男。他要离婚他要分手孩子他也不要妄想抢走。

直到巨响惊醒了整家人。

大致预料到发生什么了的Freddy气成个饼子，把被子往旁边一摔抓过拐杖往外走，顺路安抚揉着眼睛抓住他衣角问发生了什么的Darla和以为家里进了强盗匆忙抓了球棒和扫帚跑出来的Victor和Rosa。

“没事的，你们回去吧。我睡晕了想下来喝口水，但是撞到墙。”他说道。

“可是刚刚声音很大。”

“啊，是，我还碰倒了橱柜。”

Rosa狐疑地看了一眼纹丝未动的柜子。

“Well，我把它扶起来了。”

Rosa看起来更怀疑了。他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇。

“——在Billy的帮助下。”

好在Victor没再让Rosa深究下去，几句话就把妻子哄回屋里睡觉了，临走给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

Freddy装作没有看见。

换季的夜晚还是冷的，呼一口气能有白雾。

而Billy正在用体内不灭的英雄之火和无尽的热情试图温暖大地——平拍在地上，旁边是一棵拦腰折断的粗树。

这个傻.........

Freddy深吸了三口气才没有因为担心和愤怒一拳揍在对方那张过于成熟的脸上。

为什么生活总是为难一个瘸子。

为什么我总在帮他收拾烂摊子。

为什么我喜欢他。

灵魂质问，没有答案。

Freddy扳过他被泥土和草屑糊满的脸，打开闪光灯快乐连拍十张，坐在地上把每一张的Billy头顶加上一坨大便才心满意足地收起手机。

礼尚往来，公平交易。

——手指火花队长经纪人，助理————新晋男友

没错他就是要炫耀一下。

“Hey dude.”Freddy嫌弃地用指尖戳了戳他的脸，“It's me.Remember？Freddy.”

地上的人应声翻身把他圈在了身下，成年人的体重加上成年人的手臂力气箍得他缺氧，他连打带踹才让Billy稍微松了手。

抛夫弃子，谋杀亲夫，小本本上又记一条黑账。

“M........dy.......”Billy开始用一种不满地咕哝声回应。

“好了好了我知道你爱我。”他敷衍道。

“.........F.....！”

“哈啊？”

“..........dy！”

“卧槽不管你想说什么！你先起来好不好，你真的很他妈的沉！”

从嘴里喷薄而出的酒气和嘟嘟囔囔含糊不清的言语。醉酒者最招人讨厌的两个点同时在Billy身上体现的淋漓尽致。Freddy烦躁爆炸，拿胳膊肘玩命往下顶Billy大型犬一样蹭来蹭去的脑袋，而他顺势把脸埋到他的胸前。

“艹我刚换的衣服！你别拿你的大脏脸往上蹭！我会被Rosa骂的你这个该死的.....！”

“My！Freddy！”

Billy也被激怒了，揪起他的领子，眼睛充满血丝仿佛火在烧。吼完两个词又像泄气气球一般迅速瘫软在地，手指从他的颈侧滑落。

Freddy的耳朵被震得嗡嗡作响，悻悻地伸手要捶他肩膀，临了又收了力气，改为在帆布面料上一阵摩挲。微风吹过，也说不准谁醉得更厉害一点，谁的耳朵更红。几经周折又哄又骗地让Billy说了Shazam，招来的闪电也像喝多，直接劈焦了折腰树。

Freddy愣愣地看了会，过去撬了手掌大小一块炭，和自己的收藏品们收到了一起。

把醉醺醺的Billy安置好已经是后半夜。

“啊！”被胳膊生生抡醒的Freddy发出一声尖叫。

“啊！！”被叫声惊醒的Billy发现自己光着躺在Freddy床上，发出一声尖叫。

“啊！！！”发现窝在床角迷迷糊糊转醒的小狗，两人发出合叫。

“你，我，它，它........”Billy慌乱地指来指去，语无伦次。

“你喝多了，吐了，所以我把你扒了，但你应该在上铺。你不能让这么小的狗自己睡，何况它还是被你个傻子轰飞出去才受伤了，之前我都是关灯后把它抱上床。好了天才，现在给我闭嘴，在有人来之前赶紧给我滚回你的上铺........！”

门猛地被推开了。

Billy反应全开，一把把搂着小狗的Freddy推进被子里。Freddy平铺在他的胯间像一条熨帖的毯子，眼睛被迫直勾勾地盯着少儿不宜，心里骂遍他八辈祖宗。

“太吵了。”

Pedro抱怨了句后就头也不回地走了。Eugene在一旁探头。

“Rosa叫大家下去吃饭。”

“噢，好的，我知道了，你先去，我，我需要准备一下。”

“Good liar.”Freddy在被子里小声嘲讽，被报复性地夹了一下脑袋。

Eugene临出门又回来绕了一圈，这让Billy的毛都快炸起来了。

“怎，怎么了？！”

“我总觉得好像听到了狗叫.....”他摇摇头，走了出去。

两人长出一口气。

“所以你非要这时候说话吗！”“好像你说的谎就能瞒过任何人似的！”

“要不是你非要把狗抱上床我们也没必要躲！”“是！两个青春期男孩裸着躺在同一张床上就一点问题都没了！”

Billy把被子掀了个口跟男友对着吵架，发现说不过，赌气又要夹他，换来大腿内侧恶狠狠地一口。

“艹你............Oh hey Darla亲爱的你怎么还没下去吃饭？”

“哎？只有你在吗？你为什么躺在Freddy床上？Freddy呢？”Darla蹦跳着进门，不断抛出重量级问题。

这小姑娘不但擅长在嘴里塞着过多食物的时候说话，有的时候还一针见血得令人害怕。

被点名的男孩僵在被子里一动不敢动，冷汗像夏日冰饮上的水滴一样冒个不停。

“他......他.......他之前就下去了，你没看到他吗？”

“没有呀？那你为什么没穿衣服躺在这里？”

“啊Darla你在这啊，怎么还不去吃饭？”Mary走过来揽住了她的肩膀。

“我在叫Billy和Freddy一起去。”

“这样啊.......——！”

Mary往屋里瞥了一眼，光裸着胳膊和肩膀的篮球队长撑着被子假笑，再往下是异常隆起的不规则形状。她的表情逐渐从疑惑到恍然再到惊恐，在某个不可描述地方的棉被被一点点顶起直到一个圆锥形成的时候，她硬生生地把后半截尖叫掐在了嗓子里，先捂眼睛后捂耳朵把屋里唯二的未成年人推了出去。

“你们！好歹注意一点！这是在家！Darla还是个孩子for Christ's sake.”她足够小声但绝对面目可憎，说完用力甩上了门。

Billy狞笑着掀开被子。

Freddy举着饼干袋乖巧可爱。

“亲爱的来点早餐？”

狗子三连

狗子:【瑟瑟发抖

狗子:【弱小可怜又无助

狗子:我太难了


End file.
